The present invention relates to packaging in which a printing paper and an ink ribbon unit are accommodated.
Several types of packaging for accommodating rolled products have been proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1995-69341. Various forms are employable for packing rolled products. In recent years, there have been numerous attempts to store accessories together with rolled products in the same package. For example, in terms of a printing paper, which is a rolled product, it is more convenient for users if the printing paper is stored with an ink ribbon unit, which conducts printing on the printing paper roll, in the same package.
The above-mentioned ink ribbon unit includes a sending roll to which an ink ribbon is rolled and a winding roll, which is arranged parallel to the sending roll. In the ink ribbon unit, the sending roll and the winding roll are arranged in one set. In the ink ribbon unit, the sending roll has a larger diameter and the winding roll has a smaller diameter, when not used. In the ink ribbon unit, two rolls having different diameters are disposed in parallel, i.e., having irregular shaped components, and therefore it is difficult to fix them in a container. When a cubic or rectangular item having parallel opposing surfaces is stored, it can be fixed to the container with a relatively simple fixture or partition. In contrast, when the above-mentioned item having an irregular shape is stored, a fixer with a complicated shape or additional component becomes necessary to fill the gaps formed by the irregular shape. This increases the number of components necessary.
The present invention aims to solve the above problem, and provides packaging that can reliably store an irregular shaped ink ribbon unit with a fewer number of components.